


among the stars

by pastelskrulls



Series: the gang kills teddy [2]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universes Colliding, Billy-centric, But Other Teddy is Not, Grief, Hints to The Worlds Collide Plot Line, M/M, Past Character Death, Teddy Is Dead, this is so short but i dont even care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelskrulls/pseuds/pastelskrulls
Summary: Billy lost his love a long time ago, and he was coping. He has to remind himself, this other man isn’t Teddy. Isn’t his Teddy.





	among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> basically teddy died during That scene in childrens crusade. i might write it

The stars twinkled around and beneath and above them. Surrounding their small ship, entrapping them, yet opening to a whole new world at the same time. Billy shivered as he stared into the vast openness of it all. He knew that behind him, he and Teddy were huddled together, fast asleep. He envied them. Was that possible? To envy yourself? He pulled his cape tight around his shoulders and decided it didn’t matter.

The portal on the other side of the room was still dull, no signs of any incoming backup. Great. The stars were taunting him. They somehow seemed brighter here, where there was still a Teddy. No. He couldn’t think like that right now. The Maker was coming, he didn’t have time for this. If he couldn’t protect his Teddy, he’d protect this one.

The sound of fabric moving, someone climbing off of the couch quietly, startled him out of his monologue. He turned, coming face to face with Teddy. His heart ached, forcing him to hold back his twitching fingers, longing to grab his hand.

“Hey,” Other Teddy said. His voice was rough and low, like it always was when he was in Hulkling form. Like it had been when Billy had seen him last. The thought settled in him like a stone, crushing down and cutting open too fresh wounds. His voice, that one word, could’ve brought him to tears.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Other Teddy was moving closer, the familiar protectiveness surging up behind his eyes. Billy blinked, surprised at the water tracking down his face. He moved to wipe it off, holding back a choked sob he hadn’t realized was building up. He looked up at Other Teddy, who was standing, arms out, hesitation clear on his face.

When he looked at Billy, though, the indecision dissipated, and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. His hold was strong, just like Billy remembered, warm and steadying. He clung to Other Teddy’s shirt, desperate for just a little more. 

For a moment it was all perfect, like he had never gone looking for Wanda, like Wolverine had never-

He pulled back at the sharp reminder. This wasn’t his Teddy to cry on, to go to for comfort. His was gone, was never coming back. He closed his eyes and turned his back on Other Teddy once more. He looked up, out at the twinkling lights of the sky, and let himself get lost in them. Eventually, he could hear Other Teddy shuffle back to the makeshift couch where Other Billy was sleeping.

The stars stayed, beautiful and shining in every universe.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at scarrletwiccan


End file.
